A Corpses Soul
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Zombies? Please, they only exist in scary stories. Until now. After a giant storm rages through Death City, something has changed. And soon enough they'll have to realise that the world they knew, is gone.
1. Prologue

_**A Corpses Soul**_

**N: :D I'm so pumped to write this one for you guys c: And while you're on it you can check my other SoMa FanFic 'A Lonely Soul' out too if you'd like. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Where Is My Mind~_

It didn't start that bad. A few attacks here, a few attacks there. Nothing we couldn't handle. The only strange thing was; they all bit their victims. Of course nobody thought of zombies, they only existed in scare stories. By the time we finally figured out what was going on it was too late. The world we protected, became hell.

**Prologue **

Nobody paid attention to the man lumping forward, making weird sounds like he was talking to himself. They all assumed he was drunk, and nobody wants to have an argument with a drunk person that he should get off the street. So they all ignored him and walked around him in a bog circle.

But of course there is always this one person that wants to help the 'helpless'. In this case that was a girl. Nobody knew her name, and she was alone too. She just tapped his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to turn around. When he finally moved his face in small movements, her body froze and she opened her mouth to scream. But she never got the chance to scream, because immediately his face was on hers. First people thought they were making out and they walked around them in an even bigger circle. Until her body dropped to the ground and the man started walking again.

A young boy saw the girl lying there and yanked his hand free from his moms. He started to run towards her, despite the calls of his mother. When he reached her he sank to his knees and waited for his mom to arrive. When she finally arrived he grabbed her hand and pulled it. "Help her?" his mother asked. The boy nodded and his mom grabbed the girl's wrists, turning her body around. And she instantly froze. The girls face. It was eaten away! The mother wanted to grab her son but all she grabbed was air next to her. She looked down to where her son had been standing just a second ago and she nearly screamed. He was poking the girl's eye! And suddenly… it opened. "Um, you alright Miss?" the mother asked her. But the girl didn't answer and instead grabbed the boys arm, opening her mouth.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N: I already wrote this story until chapter 5 xD But first I need to find the time to write, school's about to start tomorrow and bleeeeeeeh -.- But thanks for reading the prologue and I'm sure chapter 1 will be there today or next week.**

**Love,**

**Ikkebenraar**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Corpses Soul**_

**N: Chapter 1 : D I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I do. And I forget this like all the time, but I don't own Soul Eater of course :C Enjoy A Corpses Soul : D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Where Is My Mind~_

It didn't start that bad. A few attacks here, a few attacks there. Nothing we couldn't handle. The only strange thing was; they all bit their victims. Of course nobody thought of zombies, they only existed in scare stories. By the time we finally figured out what was going on it was too late. The world we protected, became hell.

**Chapter 1, day 1 **

**Soul's POV**

Mornings suck. Especially when you wake up by gain boobs being pushed in your face and an angry meister kicking you out of the window. Not to mention that it's your turn to make breakfast and you let it burn, which will earn you a lot of Maka-chops. So I repeat: Mornings suck.

When Maka finally was done with kicking me, she realized it was 07:59 and that it was my fault we were going to be late. The cool guy I am, I just rolled my eyes and went towards my room.

**Maka's POV**

My day started shitty. I woke up at 07:32, which was way too late. So I hurried to Soul's room to wake him up, when I found out that Blair had already woken him up. On her way. So I kind of kicked him out of the window.

After he came out of his room and realized it was his turn to make breakfast, he burned the damn eggs and toast. So I maybe may have kicked him again. And then I realized it was 07:59 and that we were going to be late. But of course, the asshole he is, he rolled his eyes and went to his room. And again: My day started shitty.

**Soul's POV**

When we were halfway there to school, a heavy wind started to blow. I didn't mind it, but Maka's hair had to get in my face and we almost had an accident with a truck. Beside from that it was a pretty smooth ride.

"Soul, are we going to look for missions today?" Maka asked when we entered Shibusen. I looked at her and had to hold myself back to not insult her, my head already took enough damage. "I dunno, you decide." I answered and turned around =, heading to my locker. "Hey bro!" someone shouted from the lockers and I smirked, walking towards it.

**Maka's POV**

When I heard Black Star shouting I instantly rolled my eyes. He'd never change would he? I walked behind Soul and looked at my feet when we passed _them._ The girls that are always staring at me with an angry look. I accepted it a long time ago, but that doesn't mean it's not annoying. So I just ignore them and I think it's fine that way.

My hands opened the locker next to Soul's, but my eyes were fixed on his hands opening his locker. It always hurts me one way or another when all those letters fall out. Letters about dating him, becoming his meister, shall I continue? I feel worthless when I see them. But still.. I always look at them, falling out. I guess it became a daily routine.

When he opened his locker, my eyes narrowed. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, I counted surprisingly. Normally he gets like 20 each day! I quickly looked away when he bended down to grab them. I finally managed to open mine and grabbed the 3 books lying in there.

**Soul's POV**

My head was lying on my un-opened book when I woke up from something sliding down my neck. I instantly wiped it away with my right hand and found out it was water. I wiped it off my hand on my pants and looked up, wondering where it came from. The window 2 rows above me was wide open and rain poured inside the class room. I looked around, wondering where everybody was, when I saw Maka sitting against the wall, reading. "Maka," I said, my voice reflected in the large, empty classroom. "Where's everybody?" Maka closed her book and got up. "So you're finally awake?" she asked. "Everybody left because of the storm."

**Maka's POV**

Soul looked at me, confused. "But why are you still here?" I rolled my eyes. "Because you were asleep and I can't drive your motor." "But why didn't you wake me up then?" he asked. "Because you were sleeping and…" I muttered and hoped he wouldn't see the blush spreading around my cheeks. But of course he did and he smirked widely, wiping some drool away from the corner of his mouth. "Well", he smirked. "Let's go then."

When we stopped in front of our apartment, I quickly got up from Soul's motor but had to stop for a second. Because at that point the wind was so strong that I had the feeling I was about to be blown away. I quickly grabbed the thing closest to me. And of course, that had to be Soul's hand. When the wind settled down I yanked my hand of his and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob. I grabbed the key out of my left pocket and unlocked the door. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door, stepping inside quickly, waiting for Soul to come in.

**Soul's POV**

Damn, they really weren't joking about this storm, I thought when I looked out of the window where the wind was ripping on the trees and making crying sounds. Rain splattered against the window and I took another zip of the coffee Maka made me. I turned around and grabbed my earphones, turning the volume up, and watching how the storm went on.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N:I'm sorry there's no action in this chapter yet, I promise in chapter 2/3 there will be! Thanks for reading C: **

**Love, **

**Ikkebenraar**


End file.
